


Сторожевой пёс

by rjaffk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaffk/pseuds/rjaffk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Кастиэль живут размеренной жизнью пригорода и заботятся друг о друге, но каждый по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сторожевой пёс

Кастиэль проснулся на диване - они снова поругались с Дином. Он думал дождаться его возвращения в гостиной, но уснул на стратегически важном посту и теперь не знал, вернулся ли его парень домой или решил послать свою непутёвую половину к чёрту. В комнате царил полумрак, но часы показывали почти полдень - кто-то задёрнул тяжёлые льняные гардины, и волнение отпустило Кастиэля. Дин вернулся - только он мог побеспокоиться о том, чтобы утреннее яркое солнце не разбудило его. Довольный, Кастиэль поднялся на ноги и поспешил на кухню - он всегда боялся, что Дин устанет с ним возиться, поэтому каждая ссора и каждый хлопок дверью были для него серьёзным испытанием. 

\- Дин, - и только когда он увидел его у плиты, готовящего кофе, страх окончательно отпустил Кастиэля, потому что в воздухе пахло корицей - Дин готовил его любимый кофе - всё было в порядке.

\- Ожидал увидеть кого-то другого? - буркнул тот, едва обернувшись, но Кастиэль видел, как сгорбились его плечи - Дин всё ещё злился.

\- Прости меня, - Кастиэль обнял его со спины и уткнулся лбом в плечо, цепляясь пальцами в футболку, словно Дин собирался вырваться, но тот лишь вздохнул.

\- Почему, Кас, почему ты такой придурок? - это было похоже на глас вопиющего в пустыне, и Кастиэль лишь пожал плечами в его спину - у Дина определённо были поводы злиться. - Когда ты уже начнёшь думать обо мне?

Кастиэль был художником не только по профессии, но и по призванию. Все деньги от продажи картин он спускал на новые краски и холсты: бумага ручной выработки и натуральные краски. Он готов был не есть и не спать, но сутками работать, когда его охватывал творческий порыв. Он рисовал, рисовал, рисовал. Иногда Дину казалось, что больше его ничто не волновало - стыдно было признаться, но он ревновал Кастиэля к его же картинам. Он был старше Дина лет на семь, но тому пришлось взять на себя всю заботу о доме и горе-художнике: аренда, счета, ремонт и уборка. Конечно, Кастиэль помогал, но лишь тогда, когда не писал очередную картину - в этом случае он превращался в лунатика, который оставлял по всему дому следы краски и пустые кружки из-под кофе. Это раздражало.

Дин владел мастерской, но последний месяц выдался крайне тяжёлым, а Кастиэль спустил состояние на какую-то чудную краску, натуральный ультрамарин, которая была на вес золота. Это стало последней каплей. Дин орал, долго и нудно, а потом ушёл и хлопнул дверью, но это было лучше, чем если бы он снова распустил руки. Тогда Кастиэля пришлось бы отвезти в больницу, где он снова бы отказывался снимать побои и писать заявление. Такое уже случалось. Дважды за последние три месяца. У Дина были некоторые проблемы с контролем гнева, и он ненавидел себя за подобные вспышки, но Кастиэль терпел. Он мог защищаться, но никогда не бил в ответ. Дин не был готов рассказать ему о своих проблемах в прошлом, но Кастиэль и не настаивал. Он просто терпел и ждал того дня, когда Дин будет готов к откровению.

\- Я... изменюсь, - в который раз пообещал Кастиэль.

\- Не пизди, - отрезал Дин - он ругался крайне редко, но всегда ёмко, и Кастиэль лишь усмехнулся в его шею, прижимаясь к нему всё также нежно и как-то выпрашивающе.

\- Я должен был нарисовать это небо...

Дин тяжело вздохнул. Кас был странным, чертовски странным если честно. Дин никак не мог понять, как тот смотрел на мир, но определённо они видели его по-разному. Кастиэль видел что-то особенное, поэтому так тщательно подбирал краски - он переносил на полотно всего себя. Дин никогда не понимал его прихотей и спонтанных желаний. Он часто раздражался, но неизменно любил его. Может, из-за этого чудачества. Он знал, с кем связал свою жизнь, поэтому глупо было злиться лишь потому, что Кастиэль хотел нарисовать небо. И ведь на этой идиотской картине не было ничего, кроме неба. 

\- Я знаю, Кас, - Дин улыбнулся, а потом накрыл его руки своими, чтобы показать, что он больше не злится. - Ты ел? - ответом ему послужило молчание.

\- Вчера, - уклончиво протянул Кастиэль, хотя итак было понятно, что сегодня он только проснулся, и Дин снова вспыхнул - он проследил, чтобы вчера Кас позавтракал, был уверен, что обед тот пропустил, а к ужину они поругались. 

\- Отлепись от меня и сядь за стол! - раздражённо бросил он, выпутываясь из рук Кастиэля, чтобы приготовить тому что-нибудь на завтрак. - Господи, зачем заводить ребёнка, если есть ты?!

\- Ты хочешь завести ребёнка? - этот вопрос прозвучал так спокойно и естественно, что Дин поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Нет! Я просто... - он вздохнул - сам был виноват - Кастиэль всегда весьма вольно трактовал слова. Дин вовсе не хотел, чтобы тот решил, что он размышлял об этом серьёзном шаге. - Забудь. Мне бы пережить твой переходный возраст.

\- Давай заведём собаку, - Дин снова неразборчиво булькнул в ответ на это предложение.

\- И снова же мне придётся ухаживать за ней, Кас, - он мотнул головой, обжаривая бекон, и шагнул к холодильнику, чтобы достать пару яиц. - Нет. Только когда ты съедешь отсюда.

\- Но я никогда не съеду, - Кастиэль нахмурился, а Дин довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Тем более.

Остаток завтрака прошёл спокойно: Дин привычно не рассказывал Кастиэлю о финансовых трудностях, а тот привычно серьёзно рассуждал о весьма странных вещах вроде того, что получится, если рентгеновский снимок запихнуть в ксерокс. Дин оттаивал. Он не слушал, а просто смотрел на Кастиэля и улыбался. Он безумно любил этого придурка и боялся, что Кастиэль однажды устанет от его приступов злости и уйдёт. Скорее исчезнет, потому что тот иногда казался Дину чем-то сверхъестественным. 

\- Я помою... - попытался возразить Кастиэль, когда Дин начал собирать со стола посуду.

\- После твоего прошлого помою у нас не работает посудомоечная машина.

\- Я не специально, - Кастиэль нахмурился, но притих.

\- Ещё бы ты изводил меня нарочно, - Дин ухмыльнулся, а потом ещё шире, когда Кастиэль потянул его назад и настойчиво усадил на стул - ему всегда нравилось, когда в том просыпалось что-то подобное.

На его колени опустилась тяжесть, и Дин не был уверен, пытался ли Кастиэль устроиться удобнее или просто дразнил его, пока ёрзал - от того можно было ожидать чего угодно: от разврата до невинности. Дин жадно облизал губы, но Кас тут же втянул его в поцелуй, мягкий, но настойчивый. И Дин не стал ему противиться: его ладони проникли под измазанную краской рубашку, лаская каждый изгиб спины и сжимая ягодицы. Тело Дина уже начало отзываться на его фантазии - ведь стол был уже чистым и выглядел таким притягательным и многообещающим. Кастиэль же целовал его шею и пытался оставить на ней засос - что ж, сегодня тот точно не был хорошим мальчиком, и Дину это нравилось. 

\- Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, - шёпот Кастиэля коснулся его уха такой же горячий и сладкий, и Дин мог лишь промычать что-то, похожее на согласие, целуя его ключицы и даже наслаждаясь столь ненавистным вкусом краски. - Я пролил растворитель на ковёр в гостиной, - Дин даже остановился на мгновение, и Кастиэль замер вместе с ним.

\- Теперь я понимаю, почему столик стоял не на своём месте, - Дин ухмыльнулся, а потом вернулся к прерванному занятию, проталкивая кончики пальцев за кромку джинсов. - Чёрт с ним, - выдохнул он.

\- И... я разбил твой футбольный кубок, - в этот раз Дин отстранился и даже заглянул в чрезмерно виноватое лицо своего любовника: Кастиэль определённо был взволнован, наверное, потому что ожидал очередной вспышки гнева Дина, и тот почувствовал себя виноватым.

\- Просто составь мне список бедствий, Кас, - он вздохнул, но мягко улыбнулся и обнял лицо Кастиэля ладонями - меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Кас начал шарахаться от него. 

В конце концов, это был лишь идиотский футбольный кубок, который тешил его самолюбие, холодный и бесчувственный, а Кастиэль оставался рядом с ним, родной и желанный. Он точно был куда важнее этой безделицы. И Дин понял, насколько был прав, когда лицо Каса просветлело, но этот засранец уже слез с его коленей - всё это была уловка. 

\- Сукин сын, - Дин рассмеялся, снова чувствуя себя виноватым - ведь это он вынудил Кастиэля прибегать к чему-то подобному, чтобы рассказать о каких-то пустяках вроде испорченного ковра. - А как же это? - он указал пальцами на свой пах.

\- Это подпирало мой зад, но далеко не упиралось, - Кастиэль выглядел чертовски довольным собой, - подумай о чём-нибудь неприятном, - его улыбка заставляла улыбаться и Дина - он просто не мог долго злиться. - Пойдём, - Кас внезапно схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. 

\- В такие моменты ты меня пугаешь, - Дин усмехнулся, но скорее он был заинтригован, чем взволнован: Кастиэль спустил чердачную лестницу и кивком головы поманил его следом.

На чердаке хранился всякий хлам, который остался ещё от прошлых владельцев дома - у Дина не хватало ни силы, ни времени, чтобы разобрать его. Если быть откровенным, он и вовсе забыл об этом месте и не появлялся здесь с момента заселения. На чердаке было слишком душно и пахло пылью, а ещё досками и застаревшими вещами. Солнечный свет лился сквозь большое круглое окно, и Дин подумал, что если поработать, то из этого места может выйти что-то светлое и уютное. Например, мастерская для Кастиэля. Он-то и привлёк внимание Дина. В затененном углу, прислонённые друг к другу, стояли картины. 

\- Я всегда думаю о тебе, - предельно серьёзно протянул Кас, припоминая ему утренние слова - с полотен на Дина смотрел он сам, прорисованный в малейших деталях.

***

Дин устало массировал глаза - счета всё копились, а деньги таяли. С месяца два назад машина, которую они ремонтировали, побывала в аварии. Экспертиза показала, что тормозные шланги были перерезаны, и полиция долго выясняла, не замешана ли в убийстве их мастерская. Но даже то, что непричастность была доказана, не спасло их репутацию. Клиенты ушли - они с Касом жили размеренной жизнью пригорода в окружении сумасшедших мамаш шумных отпрысков, которые теперь считали мастерскую Дина каким-то злачным местом, а папаши сиротливо пожимали плечами, не желая ввязываться в споры, и отвозили машину в другой автосервис. Определённо, однажды всё должно утрястись, но Дину нужно как-то дожить до этого светлого дня. Ему уже пришлось уволить всех механиков, и теперь ему помогал лишь Тони, мальчишка-студент местного колледжа.

\- Тони, присмотри за мастерской, - Дин решительно поднялся с места - у него просто не оставалось выбора. - И отполируй машину миссис Трентон, она обещала заехать завтра утром. 

\- Ла-а-адно, - отозвался Тони, но продолжил всё также лениво листать комикс, и Дин не стал бы его винить - до закрытия оставалось ещё часа три, а дел у них сегодня не было.

\- И... можешь покопаться в двигателе кабриолета, - скрепя сердце, предложил он - Дин купил эту малышку,Бьюик Скайларк, чтобы поставить на ноги и выставить на торги, надеясь, что сможет выручить больше, чем потратил, но она была в таком отвратном состоянии, что вряд ли непутёвые руки Тони могли что-то испортить.

\- Чё, реально могу? - тот даже не поверил своим ушам.

\- Валяй, - Дин подхватил свою куртку и проверил карманы, чтобы не забыть бумажник - довольный, Тони соскочил со стула и целенаправленно двинулся к кабриолету, насвистывая что-то себе под нос. «Хана», - подумал Дин, теперь ему точно придётся искать новый двигатель. - Закроешь всё, - но ему уже никто не ответил.

Дин задумчиво выстукивал по рулю незатейливый мотивчик, который затянул Тони - Кастиэлю точно не понравится то, что он собирался сделать. Но ведь тому не обязательно знать - пусть рисует свои картины. Дин завёл импалу и вывел её на дорогу. Покер. Когда-то это был единственный способ, которым он зарабатывал себе на жизнь: прокуренные клубы, дешёвый виски и весьма сомнительные люди, рядом с которыми нельзя было появляться без ножа. Он оставил эту жизнь, когда встретил Кастиэля - просто не мог позволить, чтобы за ним тянулся шлейф из наркозависимых психов; не мог позволить, чтобы его прошлая жизнь как-то зацепила Каса; не мог позволить пострадать себе, потому что иногда не представлял, как тот всё это время жил без него - Дин был ему нужен, он точно знал это.

Он оставил машину на стоянке, а сам шагнул в грязный переулок и тут же распахнул незаметную и ничем не примечательную дверь. На улице было светло, но Дин знал, что это место работало даже без перерывов на обед. Глаза не сразу привыкли к полумраку, и он не сразу рассмотрел массивную фигуру, которая преградила ему дорогу.

\- Винчестер? Какое лихо тебя сюда занесло? - Дин везде узнал бы этот басовитый и прокуренный голос - сколько раз он вышвыривал его пьяным из клуба. 

\- Гарри, - Дин прищурился, но расплылся в улыбке. - Я просто соскучился по твоей квадратной роже.

\- Твой бы язычок, Винчестер, да в подходящее место...

\- Я всегда знал, что ты хотел меня трахнуть, - он и сам не понимал, почему снова вёл себя так нагло и развязно - старая жизнь воскресала в его памяти и тянула к нему свои маленькие ручки.

\- Увы, крошка, я женат - многое изменилось, - Гарри улыбнулся, и Дин впервые всмотрелся в его лицо - раньше он никогда не замечал такого спокойного и уверенного выражения. - Ждём первенца.

\- Рад за тебя, чувак, - и это действительно было так - Дин искренне пожал его руку. - Но... ты всё ещё работаешь здесь?

\- Деньги, я должен заботится о семье, - вот только Дин не думал, что нарваться на нож какого-нибудь зарвавшегося урода походило на заботу. - Шёл бы ты отсюда, раз выпутался. 

\- Не будь моралистом, Гарри, - Дин беспечно ухмыльнулся и хлопнул себя по карману. - Я ненадолго, пару небольших ставок. Есть что на примете? 

\- Да, - Гарри отозвался с какой-то неохотой и почесал затылок. - Четвёртый стол, но будь осторожен, Дин. Это место действительно стало другим. 

Дин благодарно кивнул, но прислушиваться не стал - он был взрослым мальчиком и вполне мог постоять за себя. К тому же, если в этом месте вращались столь крупные деньги, то здесь не могло быть больше пьяных дебошей, чем раньше. Всё должно сложиться хорошо - он слышал это в утреннем гороскопе. Не то, чтобы Дин верил в подобную чушь, но это точно не могло быть плохим знаком.

\- Дамы, не меня ли ждёте? - он занял последний свободный стул и легкомысленно ухмыльнулся.

Зал встретил его привычными клубами дыма и прорывающимся сквозь него красноватыми всполохами света. Воздух был тяжёлым и горьким, в нём смешивалось всё: и приторно сладкие духи официанток, виляющих задом из-под коротких юбок; и запахи сигарет и пота от нервничающих мужчин – вентиляция не могла с этим справиться. Ему казалось, что здесь не изменилось ничего кроме музыки – Дин слышал лишь бьющие басы.

\- Это что за овощ? - гаркнул низкорослый испанец, сверкающий волосатой грудью из-под глубокого выреза пуловера.

\- Фрукт, амиго, принято говорить - фрукт, - Дин улыбнулся смешливому темноволосому парню, но не стал ничего отвечать, потому что тот явно был под кайфом: бледная кожа, расширенные зрачки и нервные руки, которые всё никак не могли отыскать себе места. - Отто, - но незнакомец настойчиво протянул ему ладонь.

\- Ди...лан, - Дин ответил с небольшой запинкой, едва не представившись настоящим именем. - Приступим?

\- Ты на большом блайнде...

Дин играл крайне осторожно, не привлекая к себе внимания - он хотел, чтобы его манеру игры сочли скучной и предсказуемой. Он никогда не рисковал, поднимал ставки только тогда, когда гарантировано мог выиграть, и легко сбрасывал карты, когда ставки становились слишком высокими. Он получал свой гарантированный выигрыш, а его банк, то уменьшался, то увеличивался, но крайне незначительно. Зато он внимательно следил за каждым игроком, чтобы понять, когда те блефовали и начинали нервничать: испанец едва заметно покусывал губу, когда к нему приходила хорошая карта; «ирландец», Дин окрестил так рыжего мужика с пивным животом, старался дышать ровно и размеренно, когда блефовал, но именно это его и выдавало; у прыткого черноволосого юнца всё было написано на лице, потому что он слишком живо и ярко реагировал на каждую раздачу и едва не подпрыгивал на месте; пожилой джентльмен, которому Дин в своём воображении пририсовал цилиндр, прикасался пальцем к своей губе, словно подкручивал несуществующие усы, когда сомневался, стоит ли ему рисковать; а вот с Отто всё было гораздо сложнее - Дин видел, что тот не верил его «набожности» ни на йоту. 

Незаметно он стал поднимать ставки - Дин хотел поскорее закончить игру, чтобы выбраться из этого места. Ему казалось, что за один вечер он заработает себе рак - тяжёлый прокуренный воздух оседал в лёгких, а от дыма слезились глаза. Непрестанный говор и перебранки, приглушённая непонятная ему музыка и постоянное напряжение из-за направленных на него волчьих взглядов. Дин хотел домой, а телефон в его кармане вибрировал уже раз в третий - ему не нужно было смотреть на дисплей, чтобы понять, кто мог звонить ему в такое время - Кастиэль. Он ведь не предупредил его, что задержится, а сейчас было не самое лучшее время, чтобы исправлять это. 

\- Ну, же, Дилан, давай сыграем в нормальный покер и избавимся от этих сосунков, - Отто шептал почти на ухо, обдавая Дина перегаром, и ему стоило больших усилий не отшатнуться - карты на руках оставались лишь у него и нервного юнца напротив, который пошёл ва-банк. 

У него на руках была пара десяток, зато на столе лежали две семёрки, шестёрка и девятка - ему нужно было сделать свой ход перед ривером, и Дин колебался. Коул, так звали этого юнца, весьма настойчиво повышал ставки, пока не поставил всё. И лучше Дину скинуть карты, потому что была высокая вероятность того, что парень выдаст стрейт, но уж больно сильно тот нервничал и отбивал по полу ногой. Блеф или не блеф? Ждал ли он как Дин свою карту? 

\- Ну, же, Дилан, - а Отто продолжал ныть ему на ухо, потому что этот круг внезапно затянулся, - хватит этой осторожной галиматьи. Играй, сука!

И Дин сам пошёл ва-банк - нет, не потому что послушал Отто, а чтобы закончить игру и не врезать этому уроду. Он даже надеялся на то, что стрэйт легко возьмёт его две пары, и он сможет уйти. Гарри был прав, ему не следовало сюда возвращаться. Игра больше не увлекала и не заставляла кровь кипеть в жилах, ни адреналина, ни эйфории - только отвращение. Наверное, не только это место изменилось, но и Дин стал другим. Его устраивала их пригородная жизнь: белые ровные заборчики и аккуратно подстриженные газоны, гортензии на лужайке и глупые лабрадоры, норовящие выскочить под машину. Раньше он не поверил бы в весьма грубой форме тому, кто сказал бы, что он будет счастливо жить такой скучной жизнью, но сейчас... 

Чёрт, он действительно был счастлив простым проблемам, когда у них тёк кран или перегорали лампочки, потому что они решали их вместе с Кастиэлем. Нет, определённо он не подпускал его к ремонту, но позволял болтать над ухом и пялиться на задницу. Дин улыбнулся. Вспоминая о своём любовнике, он улыбался даже в этом затхлом месте. Но он любил Кастиэля. Ему нравилось просыпаться с ним рядом или без него, но тогда тянуться в гостиную, чтобы закинуть его на плечо, затащить в спальню и заставить поспать хоть пару часов - за рисованием тот совсем не следил за временем. Ему нравилось принимать с ним ванную, где Кастиэль смешивал уже не цвета, а запахи - у него была целая полка с эфирными маслами, но Дин стоически переносил эту вонь. Он давно понял, что счастье не в количестве денег или в общественном положении - это внутреннее состояние, и именно Кастиэль делал его счастливым. Не столь уж важно, как это сочеталось с его строгой натурой. 

\- Стрейт! – пришло время шоудауна: Коул радостно кинул карты на стол, подскакивая на месте так, что его стул упал, и Дину было даже жаль его - на стол легла ещё одна десятка.

\- Фулл-хаус, - это заставило парня просто взбеситься: он орал, брызгал слюной и стряхивал со стола фишки и карты, пока «ирландец» не скрутил его и не предал в руки Гарри.

Дин подумал, что чем-то Коул напоминал его самого: иногда его охватывал неконтролируемый гнев, и тогда Дин походил скорее на животное, чем человека. Он не всегда понимал, откуда брались эти приступы, просто ситуация цепляла что-то внутри, что-то тёмное и дрожащее, и он уже не мог себя контролировать; просто что-то напоминало ему о тех временах, когда он был слабым и беспомощным, и не мог защититься, и сейчас Дин выплёскивал всю сдерживаемую им тогда ярость. 

\- Продолжим, господа, - Отто самодовольно улыбнулся и хлопнул Дина по плечу, а потом передвинул к себе кнопку дилера. 

Следующим вылетел «ирландец», а за ним испанец и старик в несуществующем цилиндре - игра становилась всё более агрессивной. Дин старался не рисковать зря, но они прекрасно сработались с Отто, прессуя остальных игроков. Они были чем-то похожи, наверное, поэтому так легко понимали друг друга. Но если это было так, то Дину нужно держаться подальше от этого ублюдка - он опасен. 

\- Ва-банк, - всё с той же раздражающий улыбкой Отто сдвинул все свои фишки и ухватил за задницу проходившую мимо девушку. - Эй, красотка, налей мне виски - он всегда долго думает, - он улыбался насмешливо и самоуверенно, и это неимоверно раздражало. - Я тебя не видел здесь раньше, Дилан.

\- То тут, то там, - пробормотал Дин. У него на руках было две мелкие трефовые карты, и на флопе выпали две трефы - ещё два раунда и одна карта, и он сможет собрать флеш. Но какого же хрена тогда Отто поставил всё, блеф или удача?

\- И что же привело тебя сюда? - его елейный голосок врезался в сознание и мешал мыслить, и Дин впервые почувствовал азарт. 

\- Деньги, Отто, всех нас привели сюда деньги,- Дин мог сейчас спасовать и попытать счастье в следующем раунде, в конце концов, он терял только блайнд, но на столе лежало тысяч пять долларов - и они решали все его проблемы, а на руках был почти собранный флеш. - Отвечаю, - у Отто мог быть стрит - и тогда всё славно, либо фулл-хаус - и тогда Дин в пролёте, либо этот придурок и вовсе блефовал - от него можно было ждать чего угодно.

\- Смелый ход, - Отто прищурил глаза, а потом щёлкнул пальцами - и на стол легли терн и ривер, но его взгляд был прикован только к своему сопернику. - Ну, так что Дилан? Всё или ничего?

Дин ответил ему хмурым взглядом: этот сколький тип напрягал его всё сильнее, и он снова хотел закончить игру и молил всех известных ему богов, чтобы комбинация Отто оказалась ниже. Ему ведь просто нужны были деньги, чтобы заплатить по счетам и продолжить свою размеренную пригородную жизнь. 

\- Флеш, - карта всё же выпала и сейчас, покусывая губы, Дин ждал, пока Отто раскроет свои, но тот лишь продолжал ухмыляться, а потом и вовсе скинул карты рубашкой вверх и поднял руки.

\- Может, дашь мне шанс отыграться? - он не сводил с Дина прищуренного взгляда ошалевших глаз. - Только в этот раз по-крупному, Дилан. За соседним столом. Теперь у тебя есть на это деньги.

\- Я получил, что хотел, - Дин мотнул головой и сгрёб со стола все фишки, может, отказываться было ошибкой, учитывая то, как вспыхнули глаза этого наркоши, но сейчас у него на руках было всё необходимое. - В другой раз, - он даже протянул руку, и Отто пожал её, вот только от его улыбка дрожь пробежала вдоль позвоночника. - Удачи, приятель.

Дин поспешно поменял фишки на деньги, запихивая их во внутренний карман куртки, а потом быстрым и размашистым шагом покинул зал и уже не слышал, что говорил ему на прощание Гарри - он просто хотел убраться отсюда подальше. Дин уже вышел на улицу, когда дверь за его спиной повторно хлопнула.

\- Отто, - он усмехнулся, а в его руках появился старый армейский нож отца - он не был совсем уж глуп, чтобы тащиться в подобное заведение без оружия. - Давай разойдёмся мирно, - но этот ублюдок лишь ухмылялся.

\- Спокойно, Дилан, вижу, тебя воспитала местная фауна, - он снова поднял руки, а потом затолкал их в карман и расслабленно привалился к стене, прикуривая сигарету. - Я думал предложить тебе сотрудничество.

Этот переулок был освещён лишь слабым светом фонарей на проспекте и мерцающим билбордом высотки напротив, но всполох зажигалки отчётливо высветил лицо Отто: его зрачки были всё также расширены, а испарина блестела на бледной коже. Ломка. Дин был знаком с этим, и он помнил, что нет ничего страшнее и безрассуднее такого человека. 

\- Обойдусь, - хмыкнул он и шагнул назад, когда услышал за спиной какое-то шевеление - он никак не успел среагировать, и удар обрушился на его голову.

Глухо застонав, Дин упал на асфальт. Оглушённый, он никак не мог сориентироваться в этом вращающемся мире, не мог скоординировать свои движения: он пытался приподняться, но тут же беспомощно падал, а от боли в затылке глаза начинали слезиться. 

\- Зря, я хотел по-хорошему, - он увидел, как расплывчатая фигура Отто оттолкнулась от стены, а потом руки начали шарить под его курткой.

\- Иди нахрен, ублюдок, - непослушные губы Дина с трудом выплюнули это ругательство. - ...дки... - исправился он, потому что рядом с Отто стоял какой-то рослый парень, который и шарахнул его по голове.

\- Зачем же так грубо, Дин Винчестер, - в его груди похолодело, они рассматривали его права - теперь им известно его настоящее имя, а это может привести их к Кастиэлю. - Я так и знал, что ты парень - не промах.

\- Что тебе надо? - выдохнул Дин - ему всё сложнее было держаться в сознании, но услужливая ладонь хлестанула его по щеке.

\- Пять тысяч, Дин, - он был уверен, что Отто улыбался, а потом тот впился пальцами в его лицо, заставляя смотреть в глаза. - Ещё пять тысяч.

\- Но...у меня нет... - Дин попытался мотнуть головой, но тут же зажмурился от боли - при каждом слове его губы касались потной руки Отто, и это было омерзительно, злость кипела внутри, и будь у него сейчас силы, Дин выпотрошил бы обоих ублюдков.

\- С твоими талантами к игре ты легко сможешь их раздобыть, - пальцы Отто продолжали впиваться в его щёки, но внезапно скользнули по губам так, что Дин шарахнулся в сторону и услышал лишь раздражающий смех. - С твоими-то губами. Три дня, Дин.

Отто похлопал его по щеке, словно шлюху, и поднялся на ноги, а Дин остался лежать один на грязном асфальте без денег и с растущей головной болью, а телефон в его кармане всё продолжал вибрировать - что ж, гороскопы определённо лгали.

***

Когда Дин вернулся домой, Кастиэль даже не вышел его встретить, но ему казалось, что он видел, как колыхнулась занавеска. На его месте он тоже бы злился. На его месте он вообще отмудохал бы Каса так, чтобы тому больше неповадно было – он был бы слишком сильно напуган. Дин вздохнул - он чувствовал себя грязным отвратительным ублюдком с головной болью, ломающей виски. Может, ему стоило обратиться в больницу, но он не хотел беспокоить Кастиэля - тот слишком сильно нервничал всякий раз, как Дин заболевал, и начинал рисовать монохромные картины, а Дину на самом-то деле нравились яркие цвета на его полотнах - пусть он ничерта в этом и не смыслил. 

Дин сразу прошёл в душ - он ещё успеет оправдаться перед Кастиэлем, сейчас же ему хотелось смыть с себя вонь сигаретного дыма, а с губ - вкус пота этого ублюдка Отто. Ярость вспыхнула в нём с новой силой, и Дин зарычал. Он пинал стену, пока не поскользнулся в душе и не долбанулся ноющей головой о плитку, и только тогда как-то сдавленно заскулил и сполз на пол. Он сам во всём виноват. Теперь же эти сволочи знали, где он жил, а он не мог никуда увезти Каса, потому что денег всё также не было. 

\- Твою мать... - Дин устало выдохнул, а потом поднялся на ноги и закрутил кран.

Он наспех вытерся и вернулся в спальню, вытянувшись на кровати. Если бы он жил один, то не позволил бы себя шантажировать - он показал бы этим ублюдкам, что не стоит связываться с Дином Винчестером, но сейчас ему было кого терять. Дин повернулся на бок и обнял подушку, когда услышал, что Кастиэль вошёл в комнату. Тому всегда удавалось каким-то сверхъестественным образом чувствовать его настроение - вот и сейчас Кас не стал включать свет, а просто разделся и присел на кровати. Он осторожно перевернул Дина на спину, а потом развёл ноги в стороны, чтобы устроиться между ними. И Дин довольно выдохнул, когда на него осторожно опустилась эта приятная тяжесть - Кастиэль всегда знал, что делать. Он почти невесомо поглаживал Дина по волосам и чудным образом успокаивал его боль. 

\- Я... - Дин всматривался в его лицо - Кастиэль ничего не спрашивал, но давал ему возможность солгать, он никогда не требовал откровений, если сам Дин не желал этго. - Заработался, - морщинки в уголках глаз Каса проступили ярче - он прекрасно видел, что ему врали, но лишь улыбнулся и ласково поцеловал Дина в лоб, а потом устроил голову на его плече и продолжил аккуратно перебирать волосы. - Кас..?

\- Ммм...?

\- Почему те картины хранятся на чердаке? - этот вопрос действительно занимал Дина, и это была хорошая возможность прервать гнетущее молчание. Он не видел лица своего любовника, но почувствовал, как тот нахмурился - Кастиэль утыкался лбом в его подбородок.

\- Они... слишком откровенные, - теперь пришёл его черёд хмуриться - Дину не всегда удавалось понять ход мыслей Каса.

\- Но... на них лишь я.

\- Вот именно.

\- Всё равно ничего не понимаю, - Кастиэль вздохнул и снова сосредоточенно нахмурился - так всегда бывало, когда он пытался донести до Дина кажущиеся ему элементарными вещи. 

\- Я слишком тщательно прорабатываю эти картины, как… одержимый, - Дин улыбнулся этому опасливому признанию - он давно смирился с тем, что этот странный человек сводил его с ума, видимо, Кастиэлю ещё придётся принять эту мысль.

\- Я не против, - запах краски от его волос щекотал нос, и Дин довольно лыбился - всё было таким родным и привычным. - Ты прорисовал каждую веснушку, - тихо рассмеялся он.

\- Каждую, - но в голосе Кастиэля не звучало ничего, кроме уверенности, словно слова Дина были вопросом.

\- Сверялся с фотографией? - Кас приподнялся на локтях и глянул на него так, словно Дин сморозил какую-то отменную глупость.

\- По памяти, Дин, - кончики пальцев Кастиэля очертили его скулы, и Дин не удержался и обхватил их губами, когда те спустились ниже. - Тебя я всегда рисую по памяти, - его пальцы настойчиво толкнулись глубже, проникая между зубами, и Дин приоткрыл рот, позволяя Касу вытворять всё, что тот хочет: касаться подушечками его языка и зубов, оглаживать внутреннюю сторону щеки - а потом их сменили губы.

Вечерняя прохлада проникала сквозь распахнутое окно и свежестью касалась кожи, но Кастиэль на нём был тёплым и даже горячим, и Дин попытался вжать его сильнее в своё тело. Он оглаживал его спину, вскидывал бёдра, чтобы потереться пахом о его пах, пока не стиснул пальцы на рёбрах, и тогда Кастиэль вздрогнул и сдавленно застонал. Синяки. И не просто синяки. В прошлый раз Дин ударил его так сильно, что одно из рёбер треснуло.

\- Прости, прости меня, - как-то отчаянно прошептал Дин - Кастиэль вечерами не включал свет, чтобы Дин не видел его тела и не чувствовал себя постоянно виноватым, но это не помогало. - Я - мудак...

\- Чш-ш-ш, - прошептал Кастиэль, коротко целуя его, раз за разом, - я в полном порядке. 

\- Я бы так не сказал...

\- Я всегда буду с тобой… несмотря ни на что, - он смотрел прямо в лицо Дина, а его голос звучал спокойной уверенностью.

\- Ты хотел сказать, несмотря на это? - Дин рвано усмехнулся, с какой-то трепетной нежностью поглаживая его по рёбрам - сейчас ему как-никогда хотелось собрать вещи, схватить Кастиэля в охапку и уехать так далеко, где бы их никто и никогда не потревожил.

Кас ничего не ответил, он только продолжал смотреть на Дина, спокойно и открыто, словно тот был глупым и непонятливым мальчиком. Дин хранил от него тайны не потому, что не доверял – он просто старался защитить его. Но почему Кастиэль скрыл от него те портреты? И что ещё он скрывал? Дин держал его подальше от своего прошлого и проблем, и Кастиэль легко мог решить, что не заслуживал доверия. Но Дину важно было, чтобы тот понимал, что ему он доверял больше, чем себе.

\- Я... - Дин кусал губы - говорить о прошлом было не просто, всё ещё не просто. - Мой...

\- Ты не должен ничего объяснять, - но Дин лишь мотал головой, несмотря на тупую боль.

\- Должен, помолчи, - и Кастиэль замолчал: он лежал тихо и неподвижно, и Дину казалось, что даже не дышал. - Мой отец... этот... ублюдок, - он нервно облизал губы, не в силах смотреть во внимательные голубые глаза. - Он избивал меня в детстве. Может, он и не совсем ублюдок, просто смерть матери его подкосила, но... Он словно спятил, Кас. Он не хотел верить в её смерть, ждал её вечерами и запрещал нам трогать её вещи. Он... просто съезжал с катушек. Сэмми было года три, когда... он разбил её зеркальце. Чёрт, он же был ребёнком. Я висел на руке отца и орал, чтобы Сэм бежал... Тогда он впервые поднял на меня руку, я никогда не видел его... в такой ярости. С тех пор это стало нормой... - Дин смотрел в окно, но не видел, как на ветру дрожала посаженная ими яблоня, он снова был где-то там в их старом доме, где страх прятался в каждом углу. - Я лишь старался не дать ему тронуть Сэмми... и никому не говорил. Знаешь, я всё ещё верил, что мы можем стать семьёй, я пытался сохранить эту блядскую семью... даже тогда, когда он... - Дин задрожал и замотал головой, наслаждаясь впивающейся в виски болью, потому что он заслуживал её и только её.

\- Ты не виноват... - Дин ещё отчаяннее затряс головой, но Кастиэль продолжал шептать ему на ухо, целовать его губы и обнимать, ласково и осторожно. - Тише-тише, ты дома, Дин. Тебя больше никто не тронет. Ты со мной и ты мой, а через пару недель к нам приедет Сэмми, и снова будет называть тебя пидарасом, - Дин как-то истерично усмехнулся.

\- Как же я люблю тебя, Кас, - прошептал он, прижимаясь к Кастиэлю, цепляясь в него как во что-то жизненное необходимое.

\- Как же у нас это взаимно.

***

Его разбудил звонок телефона. Первая мысль Дина была о похмелье, но здоровенная шишка на затылке напомнила ему о случившемся накануне. Кастиэль лишь натянул одеяло на голову и продолжил посапывать под боком так, что Дин точно обиженно спихнул бы его с кровати, но голова гудела, и ему не хотелось лишний раз шевелиться. Назойливая трель телефона продолжала ввинчиваться в мозг, и он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы нащупать его на тумбочке.

\- Да? - Дин рявкнул в трубку, и на том конце линии ответили не сразу. - Миссис Трентон? - превозмогая слабость, ему пришлось приподняться на кровати, чтобы взглянуть на настенные часы - он проспал, чертовски сильно проспал - Дин снова начинал злиться. - Блядь, - хмуро бросил он и тут же подхватился, - простите, я не Вам. Я... дайте мне пятнадцать минут, и я буду на месте. И я обещаю Вам...

Миссис Трентон не стала выслушивать про обещанную скидку, её голос звучал крайне недовольно - она ждала минут десять после назначенного ей времени, пока хоть кто-нибудь появится в мастерской, и Дин пообещал себе не убивать Тони. Где шлялся этот тупоголовый мальчишка? Раздражённый, он натянул джинсы и первую попавшуюся футболку. У них итак осталось мало клиентов, а если ещё и эта мегера растреплет о наплевательском отношении Дина к своей работе, то он не сможет оплачивать даже счета за дом. Уже через десять минут он сворачивал к подъезду в мастерскую, где скучал сынишка миссис Трентон.

\- Эй, Артур, ты что тут делаешь? - Дин принял пару таблеток аспирина, и мир стал казаться ему куда более дружелюбным местом, но врачи, наверное, были бы против такого самоуправства - он успокаивал себя тем, что это не первая травма головы в его жизни, да его постоянно били по голове.

\- Мама не пускает, - обиженно просопел мальчонка, пиная какой-то камушек, - сказала ждать здесь. 

\- Садись, спорю, ты ещё не ездил в Шевроле Импале 1967 года, - Дин самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и Артур просиял, тут же залезая на переднее сидение машины.

Но стоило Дину подъехать к мастерской, как он понял, почему миссис Трентон не хотела, чтобы её сын ждал рядом с ней - на воротах чёрной краской был нарисован огромный волосатый член - и он точно решил бы, что это шалость местной шпаны, если бы под рисунком не шла приписка - «минетные губы».

\- Сука... - очень не вовремя выдавил Дин - миссис Трентон как раз пыталась вытянуть своего ржущего сына из машины и прикрыть ему глаза, чтобы он не пялился на этот оплот народного творчества. - Твою мать... простите, понятие не имею... Я сейчас...

Артур был доволен, зато его мать без умолку верещала о том, что эта мастерская действительно стала притоном отморозков; что она больше никогда сюда не обратится; что её предупреждали, но она не хотела верить; она даже приплела сюда то, что Дин жил с парнем, и развращал их детей. Как на зло, ворота заклинило, и они никак не хотели подниматься, а Дин пытался сдержать кипящую в нём ярость. Он знал, что это выходка Отто - тот просто напоминал о себе и том, что ему известно, а Дину только и хотелось, что заткнуть пасть этой голосящей курицы, а потом придушить ублюдка, и тогда он снова погрузился бы в мирное и гармоничное существование. Наконец, ворота поддались, и Дин выгнал фордик миссис Трентон на улицу.

\- Сменил масло, перебрал двигатель... - но женщина даже не слушала его, строго наказывая сыну сесть в машину. - Примите ещё раз мои извинения, я не стану брать с Вас денег, - но выражение лица миссис Трентон было таким, словно она и не собиралась платить за подобное - женщина нарочито громко хлопнула дверью машины и, не попрощавшись, уехала.

С улыбкой на лице Дин проводил фордик да поворота, а потом снова выругался и снова. В пригороде все жили единым сообществом, а, значит, если кто-то признавал что-то неподходящим, то вскоре все начинали принимать это за правило. Его бизнес накрылся. Он злился на Отто, злился на миссис Трентон, но больше всего злился на себя, потому что ввязался во всё это дерьмо.

\- Тони! Какого хера тебя нет на месте?! - но всегда проще срывать злость на ком-то другом - Дин набрал номер мальчишки и просто заорал в трубку. - За что, мать твою, я тебе деньги плачу? За то, чтобы ты шлялся хер пойми где? - он орал и орал, пока, наконец, не выдохся, и только после Тони заговорил. - Блядь! - Дин едва не скрипнул зубами от злости, но мальчишка кинул трубку - вчера он сам отпустил его. 

Дин упёрся ладонями о кабриолет и попытался глубоко дышать, но это не помогало успокоиться, тогда он разбил свой мобильный телефон о стену, а потом пинал машину руками и ногами, пока не смог взять себя в руки - одной вмятиной больше, одной меньше - не столь важно. Он закрыл ворота гаража - плевать ему было на волосатые члены - и ушёл в каморку, которую называл своим кабинетом. Дин налил себе виски и попытался просмотреть бумаги, но вместо этого просто пялился на них, думая совершенно о другом. 

Он не знал, сколько он так просидел, ничего не делая, но просто стараясь унять клокочущее в нём раздражение, заливая его виски, когда приметил какое-то шевеление у двери. Неужели к ним могло занести клиента? Дин мрачно хмыкнул - в это ему не верилось. Но ведь это мог быть ублюдок Отто, и, несмотря на всё ещё терзающую его головную боль, он подхватил монтировку и вылетел из мастерской на улицу. В рваных джинсовых шортах и растянутой майке, в шлёпанцах и с чупа-чупсом в зубах перед воротами гаража стоял Кастиэль и изучал народное творчество. Дин вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить своё колотящееся сердце, а потом кинул монтировку на траву и усмехнулся - он становился параноиком. Но взъерошенный вид Каса его забавлял, и в груди начинало теплеть. Дин приблизился к нему, чтобы вытащить чупа-чупс изо рта, поцеловал сладкие губы и снова затолкал в рот конфету - Кастиэль же совершенно никак не отреагировал, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. 

\- Сможешь что-нибудь с этим сделать? - пробормотал Дин, обнимая его и утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи.

\- Конечно, - он почувствовал, как дрогнули мышцы Кастиэля, словно тот собирался пожать плечами, но не захотел тревожить Дина. - Куплю краску - к вечеру закончу. Ты... в порядке? Тони обеспокоен.

\- Он звонил тебе? - Дин вздохнул - он всё ещё чувствовал себя крайне неловко.

\- Я всё равно собирался отвезти тебе завтрак, - Кастиэль отвернулся от ворот и, наконец, глянул на Дина, обнимая его в ответ - он смотрел так пристально и так благовейно, как мог смотреть только он.

\- И где мой завтрак? - пробормотал Дин, потираясь щекой о щеку Каса.

\- Я шёл пешком и съел его по дороге, но хорошо, что ты это не попробовал... - Дин рассмеялся - если это не касалось живописи, то Кастиэль был крайне не сосредоточенным, он мог подсластить кофе, забыть об этом и подсластить его ещё раз или насыпать туда соли вместо сахара, пусть Дин и ставил баночки по разным углам кухонной тумбы.

\- Сегодня вечером я научу тебя готовить пасту...

\- Отлично, - Кастиэль улыбнулся и обнял лицо Дина ладонями, чтобы поцеловать, и тот снова ощутил сладость на его губах. - Тогда я за краской и... за нормальным завтраком. Только... больше не пей, ладно?

И Дин больше не пил. Он дождался Каса, и каждый из них занялся своей работой - он некоторое время понаблюдал, как увлечённо тот смешивал краски и раскладывал кисточки, но потом вернулся к кабриолету. Когда Кастиэль был занят работой, то уже ничего не слышал и не видел. Даже если бы здесь заиграл оркестр или пробежало стадо оленей Санты, он не обратил бы на них никакого внимания. Дин не стал ему мешать. Он возился с двигателем и думал о том, что не может постоянно выходить из себя - он должен разобраться со всеми проблемами, чтобы защитить Кастиэля и их жизнь. Он не мог позволить себе слабины. 

Солнце начинало клониться к западу, когда Дин услышал голос Каса и вышел на улицу. Красноватые отблески падали на ворота гаража и ещё сильнее подчёркивали яркие краски - и Дин замер от восторга. 

\- Или ты обкурился, или пересмотрел «Тачки», - насмешливо прошептал он, не в силах отвести взгляд от изображения - Кастиэль нарисовал что-то, напоминающее сцену из мультфильма, красочную и живую, вот только вместо привычных героев там была красотка Импала и старенький Бьюик Скайларк - кабриолет, который он пытался поставить на ноги; зелёные холмы Канзаса и небо, такое близкое и настоящее, что его хотелось потрогать пальцами. - Вау!

\- Или мне кажется, или ты доволен, - Кастиэль улыбнулся, а Дин всё смотрел и смотрел. - Знаешь, ты мог бы... открыть кружок автолюбителей. Мальчишкам... нравится подобная ерунда.

\- Ерунда? - Дин не мог не рассмеяться - Кас вновь поднял ему настроение, легко и непринуждённо, но он был прав - пусть мамочки-наседки и протестовали бы, но подростки с радостью записались бы к нему на уроки, а это привело бы их семьи именно в эту мастерскую. Кастиэль только что подсказал ему, как выйти из кризиса - всё было так просто, а он не мог этого заметить. - Чёрт, ты гений, - в порыве чувств Дин схватил в охапку перемазанного в краске Каса и поцеловал его, а потом снова и снова, - ты чёртов, мать твою, гений!

\- Не совсем уверен, что твои восторги направлены на мой художественный дар, но... тоже сойдёт, - Дин не дал Кастиэлю закончить и снова поцеловал его - не было безвыходных ситуаций, и сейчас он воспарил духом - у них всё наладится. - Поехали домой, ты приготовишь пасту, а я нарисую листовки для юных автолюбителей - завтра расклеим.

\- Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя? - счастливый, Дин широко ухмылялся, и Кастиэль вторил ему такой же довольной и мягкой улыбкой.

\- Сегодня - нет.

\- Как же мне повезло, что ты сбил меня на машине.

\- О моих правах этого не скажешь.

Они заехали в магазин, чтобы купить продукты к ужину, и Кастиэль снова завис в хозяйственном отделе, копаясь среди лаков и растворителей. Гораздо хуже было, когда они заскакивала в магазин живописи, там Кас готов был торчать часами, и Дину были прекрасно известны все муки шоппинга. По крайней мере, за бутылкой пива он мог жаловаться на свою ополоумевшую половину другим мужьям. Не то, чтобы Кастиэль тусовался с жёнами, нет – он зависал перед какой-нибудь клумбой в саду или картиной в доме; начинал перебирать букеты и фруктовые вазы, чтобы цвета гармонично сочетались – в общем, ему просто было невообразимо скучно, но он терпеливо ждал, пока Дин удовлетворит свою потребность в социальных контактах.

Сейчас Дин чувствовал небывалую уверенность в себе – тучи в его мыслях разверзлись, и он видел свет в конце тоннеля. Его часто называли мрачным типом, но лишь потому что он предпочитал ждать худшего – так не было никаких неожиданностей, а лучшее лишь радовало сильнее. И только Кастиэль вселял в него надежду. И сейчас он надеялся, поэтому Отто с его дружком, ожидающие возле дома, были сродни мощному удару под дых - и Дин едва не задохнулся, а прежний страх опалил рассудок. 

\- Кас, бери сумки и иди в дом, - Кастиэль уже вышел из машины и с каким-то странным выражением всматривался в лица незваных гостей. 

\- Дин?

\- Я сказал. бери сумки. и иди в дом, - с расстановкой повторил Дин, буравя своего любовника хмурым взглядом, и был рад, что тот не упрямился. Только когда Кастиэль скрылся в доме, Дин шагнул навстречу Отто, вновь чувствуя, как злость растекалась по венам вместе с кровью - сейчас ему было плевать, смотрят ли соседи, но он готов был убить этого урода – тот покушался на самое ценное, что у него было - семью. - Что ты тут забыл, уёбок?

\- Как же грубо... - Дин сжал кулаки, собираясь стереть с этого ненавистного лица насмешливую ухмылку, но Отто откинул полы пиджака, обнажая пистолет. - Не вздумай, Дин. Так это и есть та птичка, чей зад ты трахаешь? Или как это у вас заведено?

\- Что тебе надо? - собственная беспомощность выводила из себя, но он только и мог, что сжимать кулаки и молиться, чтобы Кастиэль не вышел из дома.

\- У вас милый домик, - Отто шагнул ко входной двери, и Дин напрягся всем телом, готовый кинуться на эту сволочь. - Думаю, я поторопился, Дин. Пять тысяч, - Отто усмехнулся, а потом вновь обернулся к нему, встречаясь взглядом с полыхающими гневом зелёными глазами. - Это так мало ради столь спокойной и мирной жизни, не находишь? Я дам тебе ещё неделю, но мне нужны двадцать.

\- Ах, ты ублюдок... - выплюнул Дин, но Отто лишь освобождающе махнул рукой.

\- Как скажешь, - от его улыбки вновь холодело в груди, - но я знаю, где ты живёшь, Дин, а он... - Отто кивнул в сторону дома, где скрылся Кастиэль, - такой милый и такой невинный.

\- Только тронь его..!

\- Не стану, - примирительно протянул Отто, улыбаясь всё также хитро, - если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, - он подмигнул Дину и сел в понтиак.

Дин стоял неподвижно, пока машина не скрылась за поворотом - он понимал, что Отто не слезет с него так просто, даже если он принесёт ему эти чёртовы двадцать тысяч. Но Дин не мог обратиться в полицию - участие в подобных покерных раутах было нелегальным, а у него в прошлом было слишком много приводов. Он не мог позволить, чтобы его репутация пострадала ещё сильнее - тогда им точно пришлось бы уехать из этого городка, а Касу здесь очень нравилось. Дин вернулся в дом. Кастиэль стоял у стола и методично разгружал сумки, его плечи были напряжены - даже если Дин не рассказывал ему о проблемах, он прекрасно их чувствовал и всегда знал, когда от него что-то скрывали.

\- Дин... - неуверенность сквозила в каждом его жесте - обычно Кастиэль не настаивал на ответах и даже не задавал вопросов, предоставляя Дину возможность самому решить, что объяснить. - Им нужны деньги? - Дин раздражённо молчал и покусывал губы. - Через две недели аукцион, и мою...

\- Заткнись, Кас, просто помолчи! - Дин вспыхнул - Кастиэль не был виноват - но он снова чувствовал себя загнанным в угол и всё никак не мог из него вырваться. - Это не твоё дело, слышишь! Просто держись подальше! Понял меня?! - Кас замолчал, как всегда покорный его воле, вот только смотрел раздражающе прямо и понимающе так, что Дин зло смахнул со стола пакет с молоком и вышел из кухни.

Без тени каких-либо эмоций Кастиэль наблюдал, как молоко растекалось по полу, образуя причудливую фигуру. Он не был обижен – он всегда давал Дину время, чтобы понять; пространство, чтобы осмыслить. Дни сменялись днями, проблемы – очередными проблемами, и только одно оставалось неизменным – их чувства друг к другу. Когда Кастиэль понял это, он и перестал злиться. Они должны были проживать плохое, чтобы в хорошем быть вместе. Кто-то назвал бы его фаталистом, а кто-то – невменяемым, но он просто был готов сражаться со всем миром за их отношения. Однажды Дин должен понять, что он его никогда не оставит, что Кастиэль видел смысл только в «них». Тогда он сможет открыться и действительно беспредельно ему довериться, а пока Кастиэль готов был подождать. 

***

Измождённый, Дин спал. Тусклый свет фонаря прорывался сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы и ласкал его скулы и губы. На стенах танцевали причудливые тени растущей под окнами яблони. Так тихо и спокойно. Электронные часы беззвучно отсчитывали минуту за минутой - Кастиэль лежал неподвижно и наблюдал за глубоким сном Дина, отстранённый и задумчивый. Дин так ничего ему и не рассказал, словно бы Кастиэль мог оставаться спокойным, наблюдая за его метаниями. Он действительно чувствовал и видел больше, чем тот мог себе представить. Именно поэтому Кастиэль ничего не спрашивал - он просто знал. 

Вот и сейчас Дин лгал ему о том, что задерживался на работе, когда сам оставлял Тони присматривать за мастерской и работал подсобным рабочим, где только можно: грузчик, строитель, уборщик, но он не стал бы просить помощи ни у Кастиэля, ни у брата. Дин свято верил, что должен самостоятельно выпутаться из всех проблем, раз уж сам ввязался в них; как свято верил и в то, что всё ещё защищал Кастиэля, а не вредил ему своей скрытностью. Ночами он выполнял немногочисленные заказы мастерской, и возвращался домой, измотанный и раздражённый, и снова рычал на своего любовника. Но Кастиэль не злился, он просто ждал, что Дин попросит его о помощи, и не раз давал ему это возможность, но тот предпочёл выставить на продажу кабриолет, в который вкладывал столько сил, и даже косился в сторону импалы, но упрямо молчал.

\- Идиот, - прошептал Кастиэль, кончиком большого пальца он очертил его скулы и губы, повторяя путь луча, но Дин даже не шевельнулся - он был вымотан до предела. 

Кастиэль тихо поднялся с кровати и выскользнул за дверь: в коридоре его уже ждала аккуратно сложенная одежда и сумка - через минуту он и сам был готов. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на лестницу, ведущую в их спальню, а потом решительно шагнул к двери - так просто не могло больше продолжаться. Пешком он прошёл до ближайшего супермаркета, где оставил машину, чтобы и самому ничего не объяснять Дину - так уж у них было заведено, и закинул сумку на заднее сидение. Собранный и сосредоточенный, Дин сейчас с трудом признал бы в этом холодном человеке своего вечно разболтанного любовника. Машина заворчала двигателем и скользнула на дорогу. 

Кастиэль никуда не торопился, он ехал спокойно и осторожно, притормаживая на жёлтом свете светофоров. Он покинул их пригород и свернул на кольцевую. Уверенно и целенаправленно, он направлялся в не самый благополучный район города и припарковался в двух кварталах от нужного ему дома. В пригороде в это время все мирно спали, но на этих улицах кипела жизнь: громкая музыка и шумные компании, задирающие друг друга. Его тёмная и одинокая фигура не привлекал внимания - здесь хватало разных отбросов. Кастиэль долгое время наблюдал за окнами одной их квартир ветхого многоэтажного дома, незримый и осторожный, а потом тенью скользнул в подъезд и поднялся на второй этаж. Вскоре фривольно разодетая дама хлопнула дверью и зацокала каблуками к лестнице. Кастиэль дождался, пока стихнет звук её шагов, и ступил к двадцать седьмой квартире, коротко постучав.

\- Решила задержаться, красотка? - дверь распахнулась, но с лица Отто не успело сойти самодовольное выражение, когда Кастиэль вырубил его одним лёгким ударом по шее.

Он подхватил падающее тело на руки, чтобы не наделать шума, и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Кастиэль действовал неторопливо и методично - каждое его движение было чётким и выверенным. Он расправился с пряжкой, чтобы вытащить ремень Отто, и затянуть его на плече вместо жгута, а потом отыскал в сумке приготовленный шприц с героином. Кастиэль осторожно вложил его в руки мужчины, чтобы убедиться, что отпечатки будут достаточно отчётливыми, и ввёл иглу в вену. Он просто стоял, невозмутимый и непреклонный, и слышал, как дыхание Отто становилось всё тише и тише, но тот распахнул глаза.

\- Что за... - он дышал тяжело и сипло и пытался вялыми руками добраться до тумбочки, на которой лежал пистолет, но Кастиэль даже не шевельнулся. - Это же ты... сучка Винчестера... Тварь!

\- Прости, ты не должен был очнуться, - рука Отто безвольно упала на кровать, у него просто не было сил даже на малейшее движение. - Сейчас твоя нервная система сходит с ума: кровяное давление снижается, дыхание становится поверхностным, а сердце бьётся всё тише и тише, и ты... - Кастиэль выдержал паузу, а потом кивнул, словно бы всё шло именно так, как и ожидалось, - ... теряешь сознание. 

Он убедился, что нигде не наследил, а потом накинул капюшон на голову и прикрыл за собой дверь - дело было закончено.

***

Дин проснулся к обеду - он просто забыл поставить будильник, когда вернулся вчера и без сил рухнул на кровать, и сейчас испытывал досаду - за эти полдня он мог заработать пару сотен баксов. Он спустился на первый этаж, где Кастиэль стоял у плиты и варил кофе - кухню наполняли запахи корицы и черничного пирога.

\- Не бойся, - Кас улыбнулся ему так мягко, что Дин не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, несмотря на всю свою усталость. - Его готовил не я. Я закончил разрисовывать детскую миссис Трентон, и она испекла нам пирог, - такой домашний и довольный, Кастиэль просто сиял от счастья, пусть их последний разговор и закончился очередным скандалом - и Дин снова чувствовал себя виноватым. - Садись, поешь.

\- Мне на работу...

\- Ди-и-ин, - как-то укоризненно протянул Кастиэль, а потом усадил его за стол, поцеловав в макушку. - Работа не убежит - побудь со мной немного, - и Дин не мог ему противиться.

Он пил кофе и смотрел на Кастиэля, скорее любовался, пока тот рассказывал ему про открытие выставки на следующей неделе - он начинал получать признание, и теперь его имя имело хоть какую-то цену в мире живописи. Значит, все его картины только что выросли в цене. И Дин был рад за него - в конце концов, никто не работал так самоотверженно, как Кастиэль, он просто заслужил место на пьедестале.

\- Кас, погоди... - Дин прислушался к фоновому журчанию новостного канала. - Тише... - прошептал он, накрывая губы Кастиэля ладонью.

\- Сегодня ночью вспыхнул пожар в доме четыре по Ривердрайв. По заявлению властей есть один пострадавший - Отто Гельман, его тело было обнаружено в квартире. По заключению медиков он скончался ещё до этого инцидента от передозировки наркотиков. Всех нас интересует криминогенная обстановка в этом районе...

Дин выключил телевизор. Его сердце радостно трепетало в груди - наверное, нельзя радоваться чей-то смерти, но он ликовал. Теперь все его проблемы исчезли, как по волшебству. Ему не раз говорили, что он счастливчик - Дин выбирался из таких передряг, которые иным людям и не снились. Может, его мама была права, и ангелы действительно за ним присматривали?

\- Знаешь, что, Кас? - довольный, Дин прижался к его губам настойчивым и жадным поцелуем. - Я останусь дома. Сегодня. Я буду с тобой. И всегда, - он говорил бодро и несвязно - они были в безопасности, Кастиэль был в безопасности, и Дин больше не чувствовал усталости.

\- Ты обкурился? 

\- Пойдём, - но Дин лишь рассмеялся и потянул Каса за собой, туда, на чердак, где тот прятал свои самые сокровенные картины. Он спустил лестницу и кивком головы поманил Кастиэля следом, точь-в-точь повторяя все его действия ещё так недавно. - Ну, как тебе? - не часто случалось так, что сам Кастиэль не понимал Дина.

\- Ммм... чердак? - осторожно предположил он.

\- Глупый, твоя мастерская, - Дин усмехнулся и шагнул к окну, чтобы содрать с него остатки плёнки - и ослепительно яркое солнце залило комнату. - Разгребём весь этот хлам, настроим вентиляцию и систему кондиционирования, чтобы всё было по правилам... Ну, там температура и влажность для твоих картин... Вся эта ерунда. Каждому художнику нужна мастерская, - Дин шагнул к ближе к Кастиэлю и буквально прошептал в его губы, стоя близко, на грани прикосновения, но удерживая себя от последнего шага. - Что думаешь?

\- Что я люблю тебя.

\- Скажи что-то менее очевидное, - и Дин снова смеялся - Кастиэль давно не видел его в таком хорошем расположении духа - и это оправдывало всё, что он сделал. 

Дин схватил Кастиэля за грудки и вжал в какой-то старый сервант, чтобы поцеловать чувственно и желанно, когда какая-то коробка упала, и фотографии рассыпались по полу. 

\- Уммм... от старых владельцев..? - пробормотал Дин в губы Каса, но заставил себя отлепиться, чтобы не топтаться по чьим-то воспоминаниям. Он присел на пол и осторожно начал просматривать фотографию за фотографией. - Кас... это же... твои снимки, - он как-то неверяще оглянулся через плечо, Кастиэль, немного задумчивый и чуть отчуждённый, всё также стоял у серванта и смотрел на фотографию в его руке: на ней был маленький черноволосый мальчик, полностью обнажённый и с ног до головы вывозюканный в краске. - Ты уже тогда рисовал, - Дин улыбался снимку, тепло и мягко.

\- Закинул и… забыл, наверное. 

\- Забыл... - эхом отозвался Дин и взял другой снимок. - Я... и не знал, что ты служил. 

\- Не люблю об этом вспоминать, - и Дин мог его понять - он и сам не готов был рассказать Касу о многом из своего прошлого - переживать всё это заново слишком тяжело и всё ещё болезненно.

\- Это же... - лицо Дина засияло, и он потянул Кастиэля за рубашку вниз, чтобы тот сел рядом с ним, и сунул снимок ему под нос. - Мы... я и ты... Мне года два, а тебе, должно быть...

\- Восемь, - Кастиэль осторожно взял снимок и перевернул его, чтобы рассмотреть дату. - Точно восемь.

\- Ты никогда не говорил…

\- Я и не помнил – мы переехали. 

\- Так странно, - Дин снова взял из его рук фотографию, рассматривая веснушчатого себя и худощавого Кастиэля, правда внезапно аккуратно причёсанного и в белой рубашке. - Это мамин день рождения. Чёрт, - он удивлённо усмехнулся. - Мы дружили с детства.

\- Я всегда присматривал за тобой, - пробормотал Кастиэль и поцеловал Дина висок, но тот был слишком увлечён просмотром фотографий, чтобы заметить предельно серьёзное выражение лица своего любовника. - Всегда.

Дин не помнил, но именно Кастиэль помог двум мальчикам выбраться из охваченного огнём дома. Дин не знал, но именно Кастиэль вызвал социальную службу, когда Джон стал избивать его. Дин был рад, когда отец отказался от родительских прав, и они с Сэмом смогли остаться у бабушки с дедушкой - у них появилось нормальное детство, но именно Кастиэль заставил Джона Винчестера принять это решение, он бил его до тех пор, пока тот не проскулил своё согласие. Дина называли счастливчиком - сколько раз он избегал смерти в пьяной поножовщине, но именно Кастиэль был постоянной причиной его удачи. И однажды сама судьба свела их вместе, и Дин начал новую жизнь. Кастиэль же был его тенью, его ангелом, его сторожевым псом.


End file.
